Schoolyard Blessings
by Senkusha
Summary: Skuld goes to school....but not any ordinary school... Find out how her life has been turned upside down by studying under the instructors of Koyomi [Happy Lesson] and having the gang from Ranma as classmates!  Will she finally find friendship?
1. Preface

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this and only of this story. The characters, settings, and plots based upon Ah! My Goddess © 1988 – 2007, Happy Lesson © 2002, Ranma ½ © 1987 – 1996, and Tenchi Universe © 1996 – 1998, are the property of their respective creators, Yosuke Fujishima, Mutsumi Sasaki, Rumiko Takashi, and Kajishima Masaki.

At this time, I would like to give recognition to these wonderful people for producing such wonderful and colorful worlds to forget about life for a while.

Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Novel: Schoolyard Blessings

Preface: Character Introductions

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preface:

Follow Skuld in her adventures as she goes to school for the first time on Earth. While attending class, she may meet some interesting friends, powerful enemies, and she might just grow up a little. (But don't tell her I said that!)

The following fiction is a 'mega crossover' that covers characters, plots, and scenes from the following anime and/or manga:

Ah! My Goddess

Happy Lesson

Ranma ½

Tenchi Universe

Obviously the main character is Skuld, from Ah! My Goddess, however, her two older sisters are very much an important part of the story. Skuld will be attending the same school that the Happy Lesson teachers are employed at. Also attending this school will be some of the more popular characters from the world of Ranma ½ as well as Tenchi Universe. Following this Preface are the cast members, along with their _assigned_ role.

Please note that this story falls into the following Genres (in alphabetical order), so if you're not interested in any of the following, or Cross-overs in general, then read no further.

Comedy

Drama

Romance

Science Fiction (Soft)

Cast (in order of appearance):

Skuld (Ah! My Goddess), 14 years old, female

Title: Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited Licence

Role: Main character

About: Skuld is the youngest of the (Norse / Mythological) goddesses (also known as the Norns). She is still very much maturing both as a goddess and as a young woman. She carries the License of Second Class, which grants access to mildly powerful spells. Her job (defined by First Category), is System Debugger of Yggdrasil. She is frequently seen mashing _bugs_ with her handy-dandy mallet-o-bug-masher.

Skuld has never been in love before, and longs to have a meaningful relationship with somebody who will care for her (much like what Keiichi and her older sister Belldandy have). She has a passion for anything mechanical, or mathematical, and frequently builds (sometimes useless) Mecha or other inventions that _may_ malfunction.

In Old Norse Mythology, Skuld is known as the Goddess of the Future, Goddess of Fate, Goddess of Destiny. Meaning that she represents what is to come (as things stand as they are _now_). Skuld's magical element is Water, and she can teleport to just about anywhere through the use of hot water.

Her personality can be summarized as a spoiled little brat, and she does have a heck of a hot temper. She is easily made jealous over her older sister, Belldandy, and is very possessive of her. She demands not to be treated as a 'little kid', and is impatiently waiting to grow up (to be just like her Big Sis, Belldandy).

Skuld has one other older sister, Urd, who is very powerful, despite her license classification. She and Urd argue often, and regularly cause some kind of physical or structural damage due to their magical versus mecha battles.

The youngest Norn is often seen wearing a pale pink short sleeve shirt with an extended back end, which flows like a cape. Underneath her shirt, she wears a matching pink skirt that comes down to about her mid thigh. She always carries around her Debugging Hammer, and usually wears matching pink shoes and gloves. However, don't make the mistake that this is all she wears. Skuld has a very extensive wardrobe and rarely wears the same outfit twice. Her pink 'uniform' is her heavenly divine uniform and she usually wears it (or transforms into it) whenever she does battle with demons.

Although Skuld can absorb her power from Yggdrasil, she does have a backup power source when she needs it, through eating massive quantities of Ice Cream. When needed, she can eat a place completely out of the cool creamy treat without a drop of sweat. It has been rumored that Ice Cream to Skuld is much like an aphrodisiac, and as a result, she usually feels very much in bliss after consuming it. Whenever she has an opportunity, she will eat ice cream before anything else.

Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess), 19 years old, female

Title: Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License

Role: Skuld's older sister.

About: Belldandy offers a wish to Keiichi Morasoto, and thus he and her become boyfriend and girlfriend _forever_. She is also the next older sister to Skuld. Belldandy is a cheerful, kind, and loving person who deeply cares for those around her, especially Keiichi. Before she met him, she had not had any romance in her long existence, and when threatened to take that away, she would be willing to fight to the death to keep it. (Based on the OVA version). She is however, very naive, and can often walk straight into a planned trap from either the local college boys, or from demons, most notably Mara. She is a wonderful cook, and really does enjoy the simple life as a common housewife, doing the cleaning and cooking for her beloved Keiichi.

Belldandy attends the local university (Nikomi Tech) along with Keiichi, taking the same classes as he does. She is often drooled over by all the other boys in Keiichi classes. She also is part of the Nikomi Tech Auto Club, along with Keiichi as his racing partner.

She is seen wearing a common, plain dress, with a simple bow in her long brown hair. She can teleport through mirrors and has the ability to use mirrors as looking devices. Belldandy is extremely powerful as a holder of a First Class License. Her magical element is Wind and can summon very powerful spells to protect both her and Keiichi when needed. Previous to falling in love with Keiichi Morasato, her job in Heaven was part of the Goddess Help Line, a group of divine women who grant wishes to a few fortunate, but needy souls on Earth. Her battle uniform is an elegant blue dress with white trim and lace. Her feet and arms are wrapped in a semi-transparent white cloth as well.

Belldandy requires the power supplied by Yggdrasil in order to function. Without out it, she falls asleep until she has recovered enough energy to resume consciousness. This will also occur if she uses too much magical power within a short time.

Urd (Ah! My Goddess), 24 years old, female

Title: Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License

Role: Skuld's oldest sister.

About: Urd is the oldest of the three Norns. She is by far the most powerful of the three, despite her Second Class, First Category, Limited license. She has a bad habit of not following the rules (which is why she's not First Class). She enjoys _punishing_ those that cause her sisters trouble. Here magical element is Fire, and she commonly summons Lightning to do the majority of her destructiveness. Even though she is a goddess, she is a hybrid, half goddess, half demon. Her mother, Hild, is a demon, that rules the underworld.

Urd is typically seen in very skimpy, very revealing outfits that leave no room to the imagination. She's flirty and can be a downright slut if need be. Urd enjoys drinking Sake whenever she can, in fact, Sake asks as an alternate power source for when she needs a boost of energy.

According to Norse myth, Urd is the goddess of the Past, and therefore, explains why she is indeed the most powerful of the Three… she's the oldest.

It's not uncommon to see Urd picking a fight with her little brat sister, Skuld. Urd commonly points out the child like attributes of Skuld's body and mind. The lack of breasts, and lack of knowledge regarding sexuality. Since she knows that Skuld enjoys eating ice cream, Urd will usually start a fight by eating Skuld's stash. Whenever she wins in a fight, she usually punishes Skuld by forcing her to make useless mecha (also known as: toys.)

Keiichi Morasato (Ah! My Goddess), 19 years old, male

Title: Student

Role: Belldandy's boyfriend.

About: Keiichi is the normal pathetic boy in most anime / manga. He is a college student attending Nikomi Tech, as a Sophomore majoring in Engine Design. By the hand of Fate itself, he misdialed a phone number for take out, and instead got the Goddess Support Office, where Belldandy intercepted his phone call, and granted him one wish. Thinking this was a joke, Keiichi wished for the most ridiculous thing he could think of, to make her his girlfriend, forever.

Keiichi is a kind hearted boy, and shorter than average height wise. He is involved in the Auto Club at school, and frequently races custom built motorcycles or other vehicles the Club manufactures. Since he's never had a girlfriend before, he's very shy with putting any kind of 'moves' on Belldandy (or any other girl for that matter). This unfortunately pisses Urd off, and causes her to invent various potions for him to use to make him a better 'man'. Regardless of his shyness, Belldandy sticks by his side, and will patiently wait for Keiichi to become ready for the next stage in their relationship.

Megumi Morasato (Ah! My Goddess), 18 years old, female

Title: Student

Role: Keiichi's younger sister.

About: Megumi is Keiichi's younger sister. She arrives at the Temple where Keiichi and Belldandy are staying at when she comes to Japan to study at Nikomi Tech. She like her brother is a mechanic nut, and loves dealing with engine mechanics and such.

Megumi can be dirty when she wants to be, always encouraging Keiichi to make a move on Belldandy. Frequently, although she no longer lives with Keiichi and the goddesses at the Temple, she will usually show up just in time for meals, especially when Belldandy cooks them.


	2. Abandoned By All

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this and only of this story. The characters, settings, and plots based upon Ah! My Goddess © 1988 – 2007, Happy Lesson © 2002, Ranma ½ © 1987 – 1996, and Tenchi Universe © 1996 – 1998, are the property of their respective creators, Yosuke Fujishima, Mutsumi Sasaki, Rumiko Takashi, and Kajishima Masaki.

At this time, I would like to give recognition to these wonderful people for producing such wonderful and colorful worlds to forget about life for a while.

Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Novel: Schoolyard Blessings

Chapter 1: Abandoned By All

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Freshly hung linen flutters in a gentle cool breeze as the first rays of sunlight penetrate the tree line, illuminating the landscape in a brilliant golden orange color. The air has a comfortable, temperate feel to it. In the background, the sound of clanking metal is heard, along with a muted girls' voice cussing every so often.

"Come on! Why is this so difficult!! It's just a stupid piece of metal for crying out loud!" The voice's owner utters. She is a young looking girl of about 14, dressed in mostly pink and red and has silky long raven black hair flowing down her back. In the center of her forehead she displays a blue upside-down tear drop just above both of her large brown eyes. A pair of matching blue drops also appear on each cheekbone as she frowns at the dented metal plate. She grabs a firm handle on the ball ping hammer and gives the challenging piece of metal the beating of its life.

"Skuld!" A distant voice calls from inside a temple building. "Breakfast is almost ready!" The charming voice calls out again. In front of this new woman is a cutting board laid out with slices of carrots and cabbage. She begins humming a cheerful soft tune to herself as she continues to work. A tea pot over to the side is just about boiling and in a frying pan there is some beef cubes sizzling along with onions, mushrooms, zucchini and cucumbers. The woman takes the tea pot off the burner and sets it down gently on the counter to brew. Her flowing brown dress with pink apron gently swings with each step she takes, along with her long light brown hair, done up in a pony tail like fashion. She has large loopy bangs that accentuate her deep, happy blue eyes. On her forehead, she displays a thin blue diamond, with matching diamonds on her cheekbones, lying on their sides.

In a room not far from the kitchen, a television is heard, along with a morning traffic report. Lying on her side in a relaxed comfy position, a long white haired beauty with her head propped up on her palm displays a bored look on her face. She also displays a shape on her forehead and cheeks; however, hers are those of a purple triangle pointing downwards.

A moment later a young man of about 19 comes out from a hallway entrance dressed in a leather jacket and Dockers, complete with a motorcycle helmet in one hand. Keiichi Morasato is caught off guard by Urd's loose display of covering and quickly diverts his eyes towards the front yard, where he sees Skuld coming inside to clean up. Her face is splotched with dirt and grease from working with once was the lawn mower.

"Urd, I really wish you would put something…. a little less revealing on this early in the morning." Keiichi said, as he watched Urd's youngest sister run off to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Urd said, not taking her eyes off the television screen. "Am I too much woman for you to handle?" she taunted after a moment, looking him directly in his eyes.

"…" Keiichi was about to respond when Belldandy came out from in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!" She cheerfully announced to the occupants in the living room. Without waiting for a response from either of them, she went off down the hallway and gently knocked on the bathroom door. The sound of running water echoed in the room.

"Skuld? Breakfast is ready." Belldandy gently said to the closed door. A moment later the water shut off and the youngest of the three sisters opened the door, with her face buried in a hand towel. A couple of seconds later, she looked up from the towel, throwing it in a bin for dirties, and smiled up at her Big Sis. Both girls happily strolled into the dinning room where Keiichi and Urd were already sitting, waiting patiently for Skuld and Belldandy to be seated.

Right about then a knock came from the front door. Without waiting to be let in, a young woman of 18 walked on in and headed straight for the table laid out fresh with breakfast.

"Good morning, Megumi!" Belldandy cheerfully greeted Keiichi's little sister.

"Wow that looks yummy, Bell!" Megumi exclaimed at the meal presented in front of her.

"Thank you, I really hope you like it." Belldandy said smiling as she portioned out a meal for both her sisters and for Keiichi before get some for herself.

"Big Sis is the best cook ever!" Skuld proudly cheered, taking a scoop full of rice.

"Mmm, yes…. This is … wonderful!" Keiichi said in between chewing.

"Skuld, " Urd started and paused. "You should be taking lessons from Belldandy … That is if you ever want to land a relationship with a boy." Urd teased.

"Just. --- Shut up URD!" Skuld snapped back at her eldest sister.

"Really, hasn't anybody taught you to respect your elders?" Urd continued to chastise Skuld in a smooth, threatening tone.

"So… how come you don't have a boyfriend then!?" Skuld rebutted.

"That's none or your business…twerp." Urd flashed back.

The phone rang, causing the ongoing feud to pause as everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at the ringing telephone.

"Who would be calling this early?" Keiichi commented as he got up to answer the ringing device.

"Hello, Morasato residence….." He answered politely.

"Ka---- Kamisama?!" He uttered in disbelief.

"Urd? He said he wants to speak with … you." Keiichi said putting down the phone receiver gently on the phone stand.

Urd put down her chopsticks half in disbelief that The Almighty One would want to talk to her directly. Usually, He only talks to Belldandy. She gently picked the receiver off the table and listened intently. After a minute she quietly said, "I understand." Then hung up the phone.

"Belldandy?" She looked up at her younger sibling, who had come over next to Urd.

"Yes?" She responded, sensing something was wrong.

"We've been recalled to Heaven. We leave immediately." Urd said.

"What?!" Skuld exclaimed. "But--- I'm not done with—"

"You're not coming." Urd said directly to Skuld.

"Why not?" Skuld asked.

"He said so. He only requires Belldandy and I.—" Urd started to explain.

"But—" Skuld tried again.

"I'm sorry; I can't discuss anything else here. Come on Bell, we have to go… now." Urd said with urgency.

Without a moment to loose, both elder sisters went over to their respective teleportation mediums and vanished from sight.

"Oh! Look at the time! Megumi! We're going to be late!" Keiichi yelled as he dashed up from the table. Megumi did a similar action; grabbing her book bag she left by the door. A moment later two motorcycle engines were heard as they revved up and slowly disappeared into silence as both the Morasato siblings moved further away and out of sight.

Skuld sat there alone starring at the half eaten plates of food. The television quietly spouted off the last of the morning news in the background, and started a new program. She let out a long exhausted sigh, and slowly finished eating her breakfast before cleaning up the remnants of the morning meal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skuld walked into her bedroom stripped off her clothes, intent on taking a relaxing hot bath. Since nobody was going to be around for several hours, she didn't have to worry about anybody peeping in on her. She put on a fluffy pink bath robe and walked into Urd's room. After a moment of staring at the wall full of potions, she picked up a few aroma-therapy cocktails that her sister had made for Belldandy to lighten her sister up, hoping that she'd relax enough to start putting the moves on Keiichi. That time hasn't come yet fortunately, Skuld thought to herself as she grimaced on the thought of Big Sis and Keiichi kissing intimately.

Walking down the hallway, Skuld opened the bathroom door and gently slid it shut. Quickly disrobing and setting up the bath with the various potions, she stood by the sink letting the hot water refill the tub. Out of the corner of her right eye, she spotted a small stereo with a CD player. Turning on her heel, she slid the door open and dashed down the hallway her black hair fluttered behind her as she ran towards her room. Once inside, she grabbed a little case filled with CD's and dashed back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. By now, the majority of the room had been taken over by a thick cloud of steam. Skuld went over to the tub and turned off the hot water, then walked back over to the CD player. It took her a couple of minutes of thumbing through her tiny collection of music, but finally she picked a couple of disks out and loaded them into the multiplayer disk drive. Switching the unit on, and setting the volume obnoxiously loud, she calmly walked back over to the tub and slowly eased herself into the near boiling water. Her young body was completely submerged in a thick creamy white cloud of lavender and chamomile. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, slightly tuning out the loud volume of Slipknot echoing through the room. A few moments later she nodded off into a deep slumber entering a world of loving cherishment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in heaven…

"Urd…. Please tell me what's going on." Belldandy pleaded with her older sister as she raced to keep up with Urd.

"There's no time. The Almighty One is expecting us." Urd replied.

The two goddesses stopped in front of a massive arc shaped door. There was a lesser god standing on one side.

"You may enter. He is expecting you." He said plainly.

The door split into two half arcs and opened inwards revealing a brilliant white light that flooded the hallway. Both Belldandy and Urd squinted to keep from being blinded from its intensity. After a moment the light faded and a voice boomed, "Please…Come."

Urd lead the way with Belldandy quick in tow. They came to a large wooden desk with intricate scroll work. Neat piles of highly organized colorful papers lined the right side of His desk. Once seated, the doors slowly swung shut, echoing with loud clank as the door latched.

"We have come, Father, as you have ordered." Urd said in a humble but clear tone.

"May I inquire as to what requires such… urgency, Father?" Belldandy finally asked the question had been burning her from the inside out since they had left.

The Father chuckled at the quaint question. "Of course." He finally said.

"There has been an uprising in the Demonic Plane, one of the likes which have never been seen before. Somehow, Mara has convinced the other demons and devils to join under her. They plan on destroying the Doublet System routine." He began.

"But how…. isn't that _impossible_?" Belldandy naively asked.

"Ordinarily, I'd say yes. However, a complication has arisen, to which they have discovered." He continued.

"Your beloved sister, Skuld is the key to their plan. Unknown to her, she has the capability to do exactly what they would need to disable the security systems in place, keeping the Doublet safe." He paused.

"I sense a … _however_ coming." Urd plainly stated.

"Yes, she does indeed have the capability, but not the knowledge nor the _desire_ to do their bidding." He finished.

"Oh, well, that's good!" Belldandy sighed with relief.

"So why do you need us so urgently?" Urd asked.

"Because Skuld is going to act as bait for you two to defeat the uprising." The Almighty One announced.

Both Urd and Belldandy face-faulted.

"If I may inquire, Father…. if Skuld is so important to their plan, wouldn't it be wiser to keep Skuld out of … danger, safe here in Heaven?" Urd asked.

"I know you two don't get along all that well, and while I would enjoy the peace and quiet from you two being separated for a while, that simply can not happen. We need Mara to make the first move. She will most likely be successful in capturing Skuld either way….on Earth or here in Heaven. At least on Earth, she will have … more options available to her." The Father explained.

"What is our mission, Father?" Belldandy boldly asked.

"Right now, we are just waiting for Mara to make her move. Skuld is alone and vulnerable on Earth. She knows that, since your recall has been made publicly known. She will act very soon, kidnapping your sister. Once she has done that, she will probably try to coerce Skuld into doing her bidding." Father briefly outlined Mara's plan.

"But Skuld wouldn't ---" Belldandy started.

"No. Not at first. She needs…. _motivation_. Something that Mara isn't quite so good at, but she does have another under her power that is." The Almighty one said.

"Oh no! Not—" Belldandy gasped.

"Why… I'll make good and sure that he'll get the punishment he—" Urd started threatening.

"You must not intervene! At least not openly. Be discrete, and keep a close eye on Skuld from the shadows. Now go, and have success in your mission." Father said, as he waved his ringed hand in a dismissingly nature.

Both goddesses bowed and carefully left His office.

"What are we going to do?" Belldandy asked nervously.

"Well, we can't go back to the Temple….at least not in plain sight we can't. So let's gather up some supplies and we'll have a stake out." Urd said with a dangerous grin.

"Okay. Very well. I do hope that Skuld is doing okay. You know how lonely she gets when we leave her alone like this." Belldandy worried.

"Yeah, but it does her good. She needs to grow up sometime." Urd commented.

The two goddesses went along their way, collecting various supplies they'd need and then silently teleported back to Earth, a few miles away from _home_ and into the city.

"What should we do now?" Belldandy asked Urd.

Urd looked around for a moment before she spotted the shopping mall.

"Let's go shopping!" Urd said with enthusiasm.

"But –" Belldandy objected.

"Don't worry about the money. I've got Keiichi's credit card. Come on, it'll be fun!" Urd said, taking Belldandy's arm and pulling her straight for the mall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours had passed by and Skuld finally woke up. The music had long since stopped, and the water was rather chilly. Most of the bubbles had dissolved. She shivered as she sat up; water ran off of her shoulders and dripped into the tub. She stood up and grabbed a long fluffy towel and wrapped herself in it. Cautiously she stepped out of the tub and quickly dried her body off, taking the towel and wrapping her long black hair up in it.

She had been asleep for quite a while. It was now afternoon and the temple had warmness to it from the sun shining on it. Trees shaded most of the sunlight from entering her room as she glanced in her closet for something fresh to wear. Spotting a red, light summer dress, she held it over her chest and reviewed herself in the mirror by the door. She sighed holding it up to her, and without hesitation, she threw the dress over her head, and then buttoning the three buttons along the front of the dress.

"I've had this dress for a year now, and I've never worn it." She said to herself as she brushed out her straight hair. A few minutes later, she went over to her computer and flipped it on. A series of complicated mathematical equations filled the screen, to which Skuld blankly starred at. After a few minutes of sitting there, she got up and walked into the living room. Not a noise was made other than the softness of her feet touching down on the bare hard wood floors. Turning on the television, she resigned herself to the couch, lying on her side, much like Urd usually does. Picking up the remote, she flipped through channel after channel. Not finding anything of interest, she flipped off the television and stepped outside to the back of the temple. Finding a nice shady spot she sat down on the grass, tucking her knees to her chest, and resting her chin in between her knees. A lone tear streamed down her face as a gentle breeze brushed her hair to one side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The faint sound of a motorcycle steadily grew louder until coming to an idle stop out front of the shrine. Megumi stepped off her green cycle and removed her helmet, placing on the back of her seat. She knocked on the front door and briskly walked inside. She was met with silence.

"Skuld?" She called out, but received no answer. Megumi explored the temple room by room, finding no one. When she came to Skuld's room, she knocked on the door. When she received no answer, she peaked in, to find her computer sitting idly waiting for a command.

"Hmmm." Megumi mused and walked out front, as she walked around the temple for any sign of life, as the horrible thought of Skuld missing began to fill her mind.

Finally finding the black haired teen sitting out back facing away from the temple, Megumi deftly approached the silent girl. Skuld's long black hair fluttered in the gentle late summer breeze.

"Skuld?" Megumi made her presence known, however, Skuld didn't respond. Megumi stood there with a quizzical expression on her face. She reached out and gently tapped Skuld on her shoulder, prompting Skuld to snap her head towards Megumi, breaking her daze.

"Are you okay?" Megumi asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." Skuld responded drably.

Megumi instinctively knew that something was wrong. Throwing herself to the ground, she crossed her legs in a butterfly position and stared at Skuld into her large brown eyes.

"Skuld….? What's on your mind?" Megumi asked, hoping the young goddess would confide in her.

"Oh nothing." Skuld responded again just as flatly.

After a moment of silence, Megumi tried a different approach. "That's a pretty dress you've got on…. I don't think I ever seen you wear it. …. When did you get it?" She asked question after question, hoping to perk Skuld up.

"Thanks." Skuld plainly responded and offered a small smile. She ignored the other two questions Megumi had asked.

About then another motorcycle pulled up out front. A few moments later Keiichi came out back and walked up to the two girls.

"What's up?" He asked nobody in particular.

Megumi was waiting for Skuld to pipe up and say something. An awkward moment of silence passed before Megumi spoke up. "Oh…nothing much….we're just having some _girl talk_ that's all." Megumi quickly bluffed for Skuld. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Skuld obviously wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering her openly.

"Oh… okay. Well…I guess I'll just go inside and watch some T.V. for a while." Keiichi said, placing his hands on his head as he walked away from the girls. After he was gone, Megumi tried again.

"Skuld…" Megumi started.

"I'm going to my room." Skuld said as she quietly got up and ran into the temple. Megumi sat there in a state of shock as she watched the goddess turn sharply and ran out of view. A moment later, Megumi slowly walked inside and found Keiichi sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Keiichi…" Megumi started.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I need to talk to you." she said, as she pulled on his arm.

"Alright, I get the point." Keiichi half moaned as he got up and followed his younger sister back outside.

"What's up, sis?" Keiichi asked.

"I think something is wrong with Skuld." Megumi began.

"Why?" He responded.

"When I came in, I found her just sitting out here. Her computer was on in her room, but she was out here…just sitting….and did you know she had a dress like that?" Megumi asked.

"No, but it's really pretty on her. She should wear it more often." Keiichi stated optimistically.

"I've never seen her act this way, Keiichi, and I'm a little worried about her." She continued.

"She's probably depressed again, Meg. We abruptly left this morning, her two older sisters left, and she wasn't allowed to come. She was here all day by herself with nobody to talk to." Keiichi pointed out.

"You're probably right. Tomorrow isn't going to be any better either." Megumi stated.

A few minutes of silence passed. Skuld came back outside and slowly approached the siblings.

"Hi Skuld!" Megumi cheerfully announced.

"Hi Megumi… Keiichi. How was your day at the university?" Skuld asked solemnly"

"It was … challenging." Keiichi said.

"Oh. Sounds like…fun." She replied.

"Skuld." Megumi paused.

"Yes?" Skuld answered.

"School's started recently… and I think it might be good for you to … make some friends … your own age." Megumi bravely stated.

"My—own---age!!!?" Skuld chastised Megumi.

"She didn't mean it that way, Skuld, please don't get angry. It'll be fun … for you!" Keiichi defended Megumi with his palms blocking Skuld's fury.

A few seconds passed, Megumi spoke up again.

"There'll be boys there." She whispered softly into her ear with a sly grin and a wink.

"Really?" Skuld said with a hint of curiosity.

"Megumi!" Keiichi outburst.

"Relax…we all know that she's interested. Haven't you seen the way she envies you and Bell together?" Megumi pointed out.

"Hey!" Skuld barked at Megumi.

"Well, I've seen you – and if Urd was here, she'd confirm my observation." Megumi said bluntly.

Skuld stared down at the ground with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So would you at least try it out?" Megumi asked.

"Sure." Skuld said with a small smile while still staring at the ground.

"Awesome!" Megumi exclaimed. "Keiichi, help me figure out which school she'd be going to." she continued, yanking on her brother's arm.

"Megumi!" Keiichi called out in agony as he was drug away from the goddess of the future.

Skuld giggled as she watched the two siblings dash into the temple. She felt warm and cozy knowing that she was actually being given a care. With a smile still on her face, she returned inside the temple and began to make dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello…Koyomi high school registration." A cheerful feminine voice answered.

"Ah, yes, hello. I have a prospective student who might be attending your facility." Keiichi spoke into the telephone receiver.

"Excellent!" How old is your son or daughter?" The receptionist asked.

Keiichi was taken off guard and an awkward silence followed.

"Sir? Are you still there?" She asked.

"Um, yes. S—sorry. She is 14 years old." Keiichi said quickly.

"Good, good. She will be a freshman then. Would you like to set up an appointment for an interview? Or do you already know which classes she will need to be attending?" She asked.

"Ah…. let's go for an interview." Keiichi stated.

"Good. How does 9 am tomorrow sound?"

"Hold on…." Keiichi said and put the receiver to his chest. "Megumi…do you have class tomorrow?"

"No." Megumi responded.

"Could you take Skuld down to the school for a class interview? I really have no idea what classes she'd need." Keiichi stated.

"Sure!" Megumi cheerfully accepted.

"Ma'am? 9 am tomorrow would be perfect." Keiichi said.

"Shouldn't we discuss this with Skuld?" Megumi asked.

"Oops! I guess you're right!" Keiichi said just as the receptionist hung up the phone.

Both Keiichi and Megumi walked into the kitchen where Skuld was busily making dinner. She really wasn't doing a bad job, but was just barely keeping up on everything to keep dinner from burning.

"Do you need some help Skuld?" Megumi asked.

"I think I've got it all under control." Skuld said in between fast breaths.

"O-okay…if you're sure." Megumi responded.

"Skuld, we've got you an appointment with the school registrant tomorrow at 9 am. to assist you with selecting your classes." Keiichi informed Skuld.

"Oh, okay…. Thanks!" Skuld said as she placed a portion of something green and brown on a plate for Megumi, Keiichi, and herself.

"I really hope you like it." Skuld sheepishly offered her _interesting_ cuisine

"Um… thanks Skuld!" Megumi cheerfully accepted the pile full of steaming mush.

"Thank you Skuld. I'm sure it's just as delicious as Belldandy's cooking." Keiichi said as he accepted his portion.

The trio carried their plates over to the table. Skuld dashed back into the kitchen and grabbed a freshly brewed pot of tea. Both Megumi and Keiichi sat patiently waiting for Skuld to return and be seated.

"Is something wrong?" Skuld inquired as she sat down with a worried expression on her face.

"No, we're just waiting for you to bless us with your – " Keiichi started, but was cut off by his sister.

"—presence!" Megumi interjected.

"Oh, thank you!" Skuld cheerfully accepted and sat down.

Keiichi was the first sample Skuld's cooking. While he was chewing he asked, "Mmm, this is pretty good. What's in it?"

I made it with a combination of cabbage, fish, carrots, and whatever was in that white package in the refrigerator.

"That's wonderful! What spices did you use? I can't quite put my finger on it." Megumi asked.

"Um… let's see… sage, oregano, lemon pepper, onion powder, and curry powder.

"I think you did an excellent job cooking." Keiichi lied while presenting Skuld with a smile.

The three finished eating quickly and after she had finished cleaning up, Skuld went into her room. She flipped on the light, and slid her door shut behind her. When Keiichi knew Skuld couldn't hear them talk, he turned to Megumi with a worried look.

"What's wrong? Keiichi" Megumi asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Skuld's feelings, especially all that she's been through today, but you have to know what was in that white package." Keiichi said.

"Is it bad?" Megumi asked in almost horror.

"That was part of special corn based fuel that I've been dabbling with." Keiichi admitted.

"Oh." Megumi said, turning a slight shade of green.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skuld had just finished putting on her oversized grey Jersey Tee shirt. She went over to the far wall where her door was and flipped off her light. Carefully walking to her bed, she pulled back the sheet and gently slid in between her sheets. Propping her head up with her hands behind her head as she rested on the pillow, she donned a smile. I really hope Megumi is right. I really do want to make some friends." Skuld said as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
